


When the End Comes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the lyric <em>And this last mile I travel with you</em>, "Life Goes On" by Poison</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the End Comes

He had made mistakes. He could truthfully say he had atoned for most of the pain he had caused. He could not erase it, but he had been able to make up for it, to find peace in himself, and with the ones he loved.

But one pain had lingered on. Too many failures, and despite all that they both wanted, she had gone her own way, again.

Now, knowing the night was fading for him, he called her to mind, wanting the love of his life as close as he could have her now, to take those last breaths.


End file.
